Doing What's Right
by RachelxMichelle
Summary: Alice Cullen is many things, but at this point in time, she is Bella's best friend. This one shot tells a little bit about who I think Alice is and what would happen if New Moon went a bit differently. Written for the What about Alice? Contest.


**What about Alice? Contest**

**Title: **Doing What's Right

**Penname: **RachelxMichelle

**Pairing: **Alice

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**Summary: **Alice Cullen is many things, but at this point in time, she is Bella's best friend. This one shot tells a little bit about who I think Alice is and what would happen if New Moon went a bit differently. Written for the What about Alice? Contest._**  
**_**  
To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit:**

_www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. Com_

x

Thanks to my pre-reader calin-durus and my beta Jadiona for helping me fix this up. =)

* * *

The trip to Alaska was a frustrating one. I couldn't understand why we had to leave Forks. I hated the idea of leaving Bella behind. Jasper and I left earlier than the rest; he really wanted to get away. Guilt was radiating off of him like nothing I had ever felt before, even when he had slipped and fed off humans in the past. I knew he cared for Bella and he hated what he had attempted to do to her, which ended up ruining what was supposed to be a special birthday party for her all over something as simple as a paper cut.

I also knew he was feeling what I felt and that probably wasn't helping any, so I tried my hardest to keep my emotions in control as I watched the scenery speed by through the side window.

No matter how many times either of our family members told him everything would be okay, and that she was okay, it still didn't stop him from being angry at himself for what he tried to do. He wouldn't have been able to stop on his own and he knew that. But that's what our family does; we help each other at our weakest points and work on growing from it. Only this time, it was a little more personal.

As soon as I got that vision after Edward made the decision to leave, I tried talking to him about it, but he wouldn't let it go. After that, it killed me not to be able to say goodbye to my best friend. I hated not being able to warn her, help her in some way. She was family and this was not the way to help her. I knew it wouldn't go well for any of us.

I tried to do my best at being what everyone wanted of me, yet I couldn't help but feel like I was failing. I was a wife, a sister, a daughter and a best friend and what was I doing to help anyone? I was leaving and not looking back. Just as I was told to. How was that helping anything?

The family loved Bella. Carlisle and Esme considered her a daughter, Emmett, Jasper and I considered her our sister and while Rose wasn't sure how she really felt about her, she knew she was like our family, regardless of her decisions. Edward loved her more than anything and when it came to him; - that was really saying something. She was the only thing he existed for. I knew leaving her would make him as miserable as I would be if I had to leave Jasper, but the difference there was, I would never leave Jasper and Edward was blinded to what the correct decision really was.

Life as a vampire was never easy. I tried my best to make the most of it. I hated being considered a monster amongst the humans. I loved helping people and making them smile. I would do anything for those I loved without a second thought. It's just who I was and who I was happy to be. The situation I was put in with Bella and Edward had me completely stuck.

Very few people really got to know me and most of the time I was okay with that. It comes with the life and I've long grown used to it. Jasper knew me inside and out. He was my husband, my best friend, my soul mate. He was everything to me and there were no words to express how truly grateful I was when he came into my life.

Edward knew me almost as well. He could see inside my head and he knew as much as I did how our gifts were a pain because we always knew things about people we really didn't need to know, nor want to We had a lot we could relate on. Emmett and I were similar in a lot of ways, but he didn't have the connection Edward and I had, but that didn't mean I loved him any less.

Bella was different though. She was unlike any other human I had ever met and I had seen a lot of unusual people in my existence. Even without the visions that let me know she would be coming into our lives, I knew we would have become friends; it was just something about her. Her very first day of school, when she looked at us, I could tell she already knew there was something different about us, yet she didn't stay away like the rest of our classmates did. It seemed to have only drawn her in more, even when Edward insisted on pushing her away. She was someone I could confide in and trust. It was something entirely different from my family. I loved my family of course, but like anybody else did with their own families, I sometimes just needed my space from them.

She was so much like one of our kind. She seemed so much older than she appeared to be. I enjoyed spending my time with her and pushing her into the simple things she never would have considered before, just so she could live a little. Shopping just happened to be one of them. The only reason I really enjoyed it so much was because she hated it and it was just one of those things that proved how much Bella cared for me since every time she would cave in quickly. She would always smile and I could tell it never turned out to be as bad as she would imagine it would.

That happens to be one of the things my family didn't really understand. To them I was just a shop-a-holic, but it wasn't that. It wasn't that I loved shopping just for the clothes or the jewelry, or whatever I came home with; it was one of the only things I could really lose myself in and feel human. Even if it was just for a little while, I would just pretend I was like every other girl in the store and just do my best to blend in and it worked. I would forget what I was and just be a normal girl.

So often I found myself wondering about my life and how I ended up where I was each day. I could never really be sure how I felt about having my human life completely erased from my memories. I supposed you really couldn't miss what you couldn't remember. I found myself wondering if that was maybe why I was able to cope with the vampire life a little easier than the others. All these years and I had no idea what I left behind when I joined this new life. I didn't know any other way.

All of that in some way made me love my family that much more. Jasper and I were so very lucky to find the Cullens and they took us in so quickly. It didn't matter that our pasts, rather forgotten or wanting to be forgotten, they accepted us, especially with Jasper's past. It was something that even all these years later he has a hard time dealing with and they never judged him on it.

Despite how we appear to the human eye, we are far from perfect. We all make mistakes and sitting in that car in that moment while Jasper passed through Canada heading towards Alaska, I knew we were making the biggest one of all. I knew it was time to be tough and stand up to Edward and tell him flat out that he was completely wrong. He may have already heard it in my thoughts, but I refused to back down. He needed to hear it out loud and I would make sure he did.

As I said before, I would fight for anyone I loved and at this point in time, I needed to fight for Bella.

With some convincing, Jasper turned the car around and headed back towards Washington. It didn't take nearly as long as it had felt leaving there. Within one hour, we were pulling into our driveway. The rest of the family was outside, loading up a few last pieces of their belongings, just as sad as they were when we had left.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded, jumping out of the car.

"He's with Bella, saying goodbye. Why? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked his face turning into a mixture of worry and sadness.

"I'll be back," I shouted as I hopped back into the car and Jasper didn't hesitate as he sped down the winding, dirt road.

In three long minutes, we were pulling up to Bella's house. Bella's truck was parked in its normal spot, but Edward's car wasn't anywhere in sight. Jasper parked along the driveway, blocking it and I caught their scents instantly. I didn't realize until that moment that I didn't have any visions and that I had probably wasted time going back to the house. I only took a moment to think that I was possibly too focused on my plan to have seen anything. It wasn't all that uncommon.

As I followed their scents, I finally caught a vision and the sight of it broke my heat. Edward would leave Bella on the edge of the forest and she would follow him. She would get lost while trying to do so. The only other image I got before it all went blank, was her lying on the ground, crying.

"Edward, don't do it!" I yelled out before I even saw him with her.

"Alice?" they both questioned at the same time, turning to look at me.

"Edward, you can't do this." I showed him the image of her lying on forest ground and his face turned to pain.

"Alice… He said you left?" She was confused and just at the thought of losing her I couldn't help but pull her into my arms and squeeze her with probably too much force, but at that moment she didn't protest and I didn't care.

"I can't leave you, Bella and neither can he." I turned to look at him while I still held her in a hug. "Edward, think about this." As he did, visions flickered in my mind, one of him on his own in a dark, half collapsed building and one of him happy with a smiling human Bella. "There are other solutions than this. It isn't necessary."

"Alice, you shouldn't be here and yes it is."

_No! Don't you see what you will do to her? _I asked him in my head.

He closed his eyes tightly as he looked away. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered so low I don't think Bella heard him.

"We'll figure it out. We can't leave, Edward. I can't leave her and I know for a fact that you won't survive if you do. I don't even know if she will. It… You… We are not leaving." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I realized that I was still holding onto Bella as she stiffened.

"Alice, I don't-"she started as she looked up into my eyes.

"Bella, this is not your fault, please don't ever think it was. It was an accident, on both of our parts. Words can't express how truly sorry I am. It was wrong and I-" Jasper paused for a moment, speaking for the first time. I wasn't even aware until that moment that he had gotten out of the car.

"Jasper, I don't blame you," Bella said as she pulled out of my arms and walked over to him. She took his hand as if to show him she wasn't afraid. I could see the shock written clear across his face. "You were acting on instinct. You can't help what you are and I have never and will never hold that against you. I'm clumsy." She shrugged with a little laugh. "Please don't feel bad about it. I don't want you to. I know you would never hurt me intentionally. I trust you. I trust all of you as wrong as it may be, but I know I can."

Jasper smiled and turned his hand in hers, gripping it gently. His pulled it up to his mouth as he bent his head forward slowly and softly kissing the top of her hand. She smiled at the gesture, knowing it took a lot for him to do that. I think I loved him even more for that, even though I never thought that to be possible.

We stood there for a moment in silence. Bella was standing between Jasper and me as the three of us looked towards Edward. I watched his face as the ran through all of the thoughts in his head. No thought was clear enough for me to see any affect from it, not until the one of the two of them happy finally came in clearer than before. It was one of them in their meadow that I have seen them in many times before. They were lying down, smiling and she had a ring on her finger.

I smiled, but I didn't react. His decision was for him to speak, not me and I was almost positive I saw a flicker of a smile break through his hard expression at the vision before he quickly removed it.

"Bella…" he said quietly, muffling it with his hand that he ran across his face and up into his hair. "You know I was only trying to do what was best for you? I just… I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Even worse if it was by the hands of my own family."

"I know," she said, slowly moving closer to him, reaching up to place her hand against his cheek. "But you have to have faith in your family and as well as yourself. If I can, why can't you?"

"It's not that easy." He paused for a moment as he looked deeply into her eyes before he pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "But, if it will make you happy, I promise I will try."

I smiled as I wrapped my hand around Jasper's and I looked up into his eyes. It was the first time since the birthday party that there wasn't one ounce of guilt buried deep behind them. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist while tucking my head between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

And just like that, everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
